The Argument
by Angelscurse09
Summary: Many things can come out of an argument...T for language. Please go easy on me this is the first story I've ever put up. Advice is strongly requested! Enjoy


A/N: This is a story about two people who have been in love without the other knowing. One day in a simple argument all feelings will come out.

No need for disclaimer :D

**The Argument**

"Can we talk about what happened a year ago?" she pleaded to her friend. "Why do we have to talk about it the past is the past all is said and done and we can't fix it so why bother talking about it; I forgave you and you forgave me so what's the point?" he argued slightly annoyed with her, she had been asking him for like fifteen minutes trying to get them to talk about it. "I know but… Do you know why I left? I don't know you left either; we never did really talk via email like I had wanted did you just not reply or was something wrong with my email? We need to get things cleared up because seriously it bugs the fuck out of me!" she said quite pissed off now. "Why does it bother you so much!" he yelled now entirely fed up with her whining. "Because everything has a reason and when things effect me I need to know reasons and there's another reason but that might just not be uncovered if we don't talk about these questions." She snarled. "FINE!!! We'll talk about it but I doubt there's any real mystery in this anyway." he doubted.

"Ok then well what do you want to know?" she asked nervously. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Anything your willing to share because personally I don't want to talk about this." She frowned she wanted him to be more interested "Fine! Then we'll just ask each other questions back and forth", she reasoned. "Whatever babe" he teased. "Ok my first question is why do you tease me?" she questioned. "Easy its because it bothers you and bothering you is fun like why do you think I bother Abel so much?" he answered. "Because its funny when he's pissed because he's so grammatically challenged that you want to see how far you can take it!" she said gleefully. "Exactly now I guess it's your turn right?" he said "Oh I guess it is! Um are you really stupid or are you just faking?" she asked. "What do you mean stupid?" he questioned back. "Like when you act like a real moron that the girls and I would just laugh and call you retarded." She explained. "Oh no that's just for shits and giggles I'm quite witty and sharp." He answered the first half seriously the second half sarcastically. "Hehe silly ok then your turn!" she laughed. "Um ok then hmm well why were you so emo most of the time?" he asked. "Oh well I was really depressed a lot of the time high school sucked ass! So I always just had an emo personality on Gaia and then I just kind of didn't give two shits anymore and became happier and more hyper." She answered with slight sadness.

"Hey cheer up ok? I mean schools over now and no more drama right?" he said with slight optimism. "Yeah your right!" she said happier than before. "Hey its your turn." He said. "Oh! Right! Um well who's Chelsea?" she asked tactfully. "A friend…" he said quickly. "Is she just online or what?" she asked very sternly and nervously. "Both" he said. "Ah I see…" she trailed. "Right…' he said awkwardly. "Um dear it's your turn," she said quietly. "Well then… Autumn do you still have feelings for me?" he asked seriously. "What if I say yes? Does that change anything Ryan?' she said frightened. "Yeah I think it would change things just a bit…" he said. "Would the changes benefit me in anyway or…" she said even more scared than before. "How's this for an answer." And with that he kissed her with so much passion that it almost knocked her down to the ground. It was very surprising for Autumn at first because she wasn't even sure this was really happening so she pushed Ryan away from her and said "please tell me I'm not dreaming." He smiled and pinched her arm and she winced "Can you feel that?" she nodded, confused as to where this action was leading. "Then that means your not dreaming because you can't feel physical pain in a dream." He explained. She kept a very confused face for a minute or so, and then she grinned. She then tackled him to the ground in which he groaned but he didn't have much time to say much because her lips were on his like wild fire. He closed his eyes and held her firmly on top of him rubbing her back as they kissed.

As the passionate kisses slowed and became sweeter neither thought of anything else but their significant other that was currently in their arms. But then like a strike of lightning they both realized…Chelsea . . . Ryan was in a relationship with Chelsea. They broke apart very slowly but stayed very close to the others face. "We can't do this…" she said quietly. As she started to get off of him he quickly pulled her back down onto him. "And why the hell not! I love you and you love me what's the matter with us being in love!" he yelled. She was struggling to get up, "Ryan no! You have a woman in your life and I don't want to get in the way of that!!!! I don't want to share you so if I have you I want all of it because really you're going to get all of me without a fight." She confessed.

They both stopped moving as if time stood still, and then he smiled the happiest smile he'd ever smiled. "I'll really get all of you without any fuss or anything?" he asked. "You already have all of me you've had me since I met you all those nights ago. Every day and every night I was yours 24/7 I was yours . . . and I never regret it." She confessed. Time stood still, every second felt like a year had gone by. "Autumn I'm in love with you and always have been. I met you that night in August and I thought oh she'll just be one of those girls I talk to one night and never again but then we grew stronger into being friends and then you became one of my good friends during the RP. After a while you became my best friend I told you so many things that I never told anybody else. And then finally I realized I loved you and it was the best feeling in the world nothing made me happier to know that I could love someone as weird as me. And then you left just as I was about to ask you to be with me sharing something that could've been real . . ." he confessed strongly. "That night we role played at the inn scared me . . . I didn't know if what you were saying was real or if you were toying with me and so I left because I couldn't," she reasoned. "Couldn't what Autumn tell me what you couldn't do!" he urged. "I couldn't . . . I couldn't let my heart go again! I told you about Robby so much and I did love him but this was while I was still unaware but that's off the point I trusted him completely with my heart and he just didn't want it so he dropped it and . . . I didn't want to have to put the pieces back together again!" she cried. He slowly approached her and held her "I'd never let your heart go I'd hold as if it was our first new born child and never wanting to let go completely stunned by how beautiful it is . . ." he explained. "No! Ryan I know how you play! I've known you four years do you think I know nothing about you! Unless you changed while you were gone . . . or while I was gone." She argued.

"I'm done with this Autumn! If you don't want to be with me ever then say so now or forever hold your peace," he said aggravated. "Ryan its not that I don't want to be with you but you're with someone else and you do tend to be a player," she reasoned. "Well can you wait for me to be single again because I really want you and no one else!" he pleaded. "I don't know . . . honestly I have no idea if I can wait any longer," she was crying again. "My feelings for you have gone past wanting. I can really honestly say that I need you in my life because if I'm truthful I could never love someone else as much as I love you. My best friend who I've known since the 6th grade besides you she's the one I love most when I compare how much I love you both the amount of love I hold for you is limitless." She continued. "When I wasn't talking to you I thought of you everyday. When I saw other men I compared them to you. When my friends talked about their boyfriends I could only think 'I wonder how I would act if I was in a relationship with Ryan?' Everything reminded me of times I had with you. When we first started talking again when I could never catch you online or anything my heart would break because I thought you didn't want to talk to me or worse you were with her loving her more than me . . . I could have easily said screw my fucking life and took it in vain of you! But I couldn't do it . . . because I kept thinking 'he would be so sad', 'he would miss me so much' but my heart is almost literally broken because of you alone! My heart needs you with it. I need you with me." She confessed. "You need me?" he asked. She nodded. "You need me more than your family or your friends?" he asked more specifically. Again she nodded. "You need me to love you forever or you may actually die?" he asked unbelievingly. She nodded with no hesitation. He thought for what seemed like eternity. She was about ready to say 'I get it you love me but you don't want me or need me so I'll just go' when he suddenly pulled her to him hugging her lovingly and urgently. "I can't believe that I wasn't alone for all this time . . ." he said happily. Before she got the chance to speak he kissed her lovingly and passionately. Which she eagerly accepted and returned. They pulled away exasperated. "I really cant believe that our feelings are exactly alike . . . holy shit!" he exclaimed. Suddenly his phone began to ring . . . it was Chelsea. They looked at each other. "Answer it." She ordered. He brought his phone out of his pocket looked at it then at her and then chucked his phone far away. She looked at him quizzically. "There's something more important and more interesting to me right here in front of me." He said sincerely. And with that she tackled him and kissed him fully until she was satisfied, well at least satisfied for the day but she would never truly be satisfied because he could always give her more love which she would always give back happily.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!!!!!! Oh my god I thought I'd never finish this! It's a bit OOC for the both of us. He can be described as Naruto (which coincidentally he doesn't like) with a bit of gangsta flavor in it. I actually can describe myself as a female Naruto lol (I don't like Naruto either but the yaoi is fun) with a little wimpy side to him. I keep watching Detective Conan so I keep thinking your not alone Ran I cant see my love either :( makes me very sad and emo sometimes but w/e we still talk which is the good thing :).

I really like how this turned out. I really suck ay writing so when I'm reading this after reading like 20 million fanfics this seems very similar to the writing style I adore! I'm happy w.

Oh btw: Ryan and Autumn are both my characters so dont steal them without my consent ok?


End file.
